Deseos cumplidos
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Lo tenian todo hasta que una fatidica noche se vieron forzados a separarse... tras mil años mas tarde, lograran reencontrarse y retomar donde lo dejaron? #Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola os traigo este nuevo fic, realmente siento haber perdido mis otros fics pero sigo en proceso de recuperarlos. POr ahora disfrutar de este ^^

* * *

Te amo, te amo… –repetía el chico de cabellos plateados postrado ante la escena desgarradora de su amigo atrapado en trampas de caña de bambú- por favor Kuronue… -estaba de camino a por su amigo, de cabellos negros, y ropajes extraños y del mismo color-

Márchate Kurama, esto no está bien si también te atrapan… solo sálvate…-le advierte al chico de cabellos de plata, tratando de salvar su vida.

N-no puedo dejarte aquí… vamos…-algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza antes de marcharse a petición del chico, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás una y otra vez, viendo como su amigo se iba perdiendo en la espesa niebla del bosque- porque tuve que perderlo a él porque…-se detiene en un lugar que había catalogado de seguro, apoyándose en un árbol de aquel frondoso bosque, llevándose las manos al rostro sintiéndose bastante inútil al no haberlo podido proteger, sabía que no había sido culpa suya, pero que otra cosa podía hacer… trataría de ir a buscarlo de nuevo, pero la idea de que estuviera allí.. Muerto y en deplorables condiciones le destrozara a un mas, decidió darse un tiempo para poder superar aquella perdida, tal vez investigar si el realmente estaba muerto, aún tenía un clan al que gobernar y debía disimular la grandiosa perdida que se había producido, en aquella noche.

Años después, tras haber llegado al mundo humano y haber logrado entablar amistad con Yusuke y su cuadrilla de amigos, no había averiguado mucho sobre su amigo Kuronue, solo que, en el registro del mundo espiritual no había constancia de aquel demonio sobre si estaba vivo o muerto, solo que era un gran bandido junto a su compañero, una foto de archivo cayo de la carpeta que miraba, aquella imagen que era la única en la que el cuervo salía tal y como era la atesoro junto a él todo el tiempo, observándola cada noche esperando poder hallar respuestas, al fin y al cabo había logrado ir y venir al Makai allí trataba de buscar información de aquellos que lo atraparon, pero solo encontró ruinas antiguas, era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo pero espera en el fondo de su corazón encontrar algún indicio del chico, no quería pedir ayuda a nadie puesto que seguramente como en otras ocasiones nadie comprendería su relación, la estancia de dos hombres en una relación, eso resultaba extraño para muchos, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo quería tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel en el que pudo confiar ciegamente.

Tiempo después de que Yusuke creara la agencia de investigación recibió un caso un tanto particular:

Oe! Por qué no has hecho venir a todos aquí…-se quejaba Kuwabara un tipo alto con cabellos naranjas y tupe-

¿No te apetece ver a tus viejos amigos?-ríe el chico de cabellos negros, pelo corto acompañado de su novia con melena castaña llamada Keiko.

Claro que me apetece pero realmente tendrá alguna cosa oculta yo lo sé-alzo su dedo mirándolo

Ya callaos los dos… sois como críos a pesar de haber crecido lo suficiente…-suspira

Keiko, te ves muy hermosa-sonríe- no sé cómo aguantas a Yusuke todo el día quejándose~ además –ríe- ¿para cuándo el restaurante de ambos?

Traigo él te-sonríe entrando una chica amable de cabellos azules verdosos, con un bandeja

Gracias mi amada Yukina-salto Kuwabara hacia ella.

Bueno, solo falta Kurama… tengo que preguntarle sobre algo… tal vez él tenga idea de quién es a quien buscamos… -suspira

Y por qué no me vas diciendo…-se sienta frente a él

Bien… me han encargado buscar a un tipo, no saben su nombre real ni su aspecto, pero es bastante conocido por lo que se ve… apareció hace unos 1.000 años, es un demonio bastante fuerte que por lo visto robo ciertos utensilios antiguos de gran valor y tiene recluidos a varios demonios, con ciertas características, él parece estar buscando venganza o algo así, solo me pidieron que recuperara este colgante…-muestra una foto, justo entrando el chico, ahora con cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes en vez de dorados.

¿Qué es lo que necesitáis? –lo mira sentándose a su lado

Lo estaba explicando, me han pedido recuperar un colgante ¿sabes que propiedades tienen? Me dijo que tenía un gran valor pero no lo veo…es bastante cutre…-le muestra la foto de nuevo al pelirrojo

Bien… pues… este colgante lo vi bastante bien…-sonríe- trate de robarlo hace muchos años… se trata de un colgante que logra mantener las constantes vitales de alguien durante mucho tiempo o bien… estabilizar el cuerpo de alguien enfermo…-piensa- ¿y esto no puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

Oh…lo que quería saber es si sabes acerca del demonio, es un tipo oscuro de alto nivel… es conocido por lo que me dijeron desde hace unos 1000años o tal vez menos… lo único que recuerdan de él es su blanca piel que contrasta con la ropa oscura que lleva.

¿No sabes cómo se llama? –lo mira algo desconcertado sin entender

No… nadie sabe su nombre siempre usa nombres falsos… algunos de ellos que he podido averiguar es el más empleado… se auto denomina Karasu… no entiendo por qué puede ser… ya he confirmado que no se trata del que iba con Toguro ni nada así…

Bien… pensare un poco en eso… así que ¿por donde quieres empezar? ¿Me refiero a algún lugar o algo así?- lo mira tomando algo de te

Oh! También tenía otro nombre… Batto… son nombres bastante complicados y muy distintos- apunta Yusuke

Es cierto… el significado de esos nombres es cuervo y murciélago… quien podría usar esos nombres… ¿qué te parece si eso es alguna característica física?- intervino Keiko

Oh… eso es una buena idea…-sonríe Yusuke, en ese momento Kurama se quedó algo petrificado ante aquella idea, no había pensado en eso, pero ahora había cosas que cuadraban –Kurama ¿te ocurre algo?

Oh, no es nada… solo es que recordé algo… -suspira- creo que le oí hablar de él a Yomi o a alguno de los demonios en el torneo… hablaban de un tal Batto que tenía un gran poder, pero decían algo así que era extraño que no se hubiera presentado para obtener el poder del Makai…

Oh! Ese debe ser nuestro sujeto… y que crees que podamos hacer… no sé por dónde empezar- hablo Yusuke, rascándose la cabeza

Seguro que busquemos en cuevas, ¿no? –Kuwabara lo mira atentamente –

Pues… seguramente es una buena idea… tratare de buscar información… os avisare con lo que pueda, tal vez vaya al Makai solo y le pregunte a Hiei…-hablo en alto

Oye… por cierto, ¿tú no tendrías que trabajar con tu padre? –Keiko recordó, mostrando interés por el muchacho

Pues… si, pero mi padre dijo que ya había hecho suficiente durante estos años… y que tomara un año de vacaciones realmente no las necesitaba pero bueno…-se encoge de hombros

¿Enserio que tú has estado trabajando 3 años sin vacaciones?-lo mira sorprendido

Si… no tenía nada que hacer…ya sabes, todos estabais con vuestras cosas... y yo pues conseguí bastante dinero para poder comprar un piso para mi… aún tengo que ahorrar un poco más pero bueno…

¿Ah sí? Tienes que invitarnos a casa, ¿no? Quiero verla-ríe Keiko- ¿es una casa o un pisito sin intenciones de formar familia?

Ah?-la mira extrañado

Eso, eso ¿para cuándo nos presentas a tu novia? –comienza el interrogatorio

No tengo de eso…-suspira- realmente no creo que jamás tenga una… -piensa en que está diciendo una verdad, porque a él no le gustaban las mujeres… no tanto como el hombre del que aún seguía enamorado.

Que rollo…-sonríe- será nuestro soltero de oro… te encargaras de los nenes nuestros entonces-ríe

Bueno, bueno… tampoco os paséis los niños no son mi especialidad…-ríe- bueno, entonces… me creo que me voy a casa, necesito buscar información… llamare a Hiei, a ver si se digna a aparecer

¿Cómo contactas con él? –el pelinaraja lo mira atento-

Pues… le entregue algo para que pueda contactarme siempre que lo desee más que nada para que no se presente en mi casa así como así... ya no sé cómo explicarle a mi madre

Ya entiendo….-sonríe

* * *

Continuara... Siento déjalo aquí pero esto lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana y en este momento mi inspiración se esfumo... espero que podáis decidme si os va gustando el camino que esto toma o no para guiarme un poco~


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas~ Espero que os guste... no se si en este cap e avanzado demasiadas cosas... creo que mejor me hare un esquema o algo~espero opiniones~

* * *

Bueno…si eso es todo… os avisare en cuanto tenga algo, de todos modos si se trata de un ser tan peligroso es mejor que no deis pasos en falso…-les advirtió con dos intenciones la primera era que no hubiera un enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos, puesto que si su intuición era cierta, no quería que eso pasara, no quería ver muerto a ninguno y por otro lado no quería espantar la única pista que podía tener hacia un posible Kuronue.- Si lo hacéis, pondréis en peligro a todos vuestros seres queridos… además…-suspira- creo que esto interfiere con una investigación que tengo pendiente-hablo tranquilo el pelirrojo

¿Qué clase de investigación?-lo miro Yusuke

Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia de momento…-lo mira- si realmente aquel a quien buscamos es quien creo entonces si te contare.

Espera….-dio un golpe en la mesa- ¿me estás diciendo que conoces a la persona a la que buscamos? Me estas tomando el pelo ¿cierto?

No, no te tomo el pelo… Si es quien creo… fue un miembro de mi banda de ladrones, por tanto, si ha sido entrenado por mi… es peligroso dar pasos en falso…solo hay que tomarlo con calma para que encontremos todos los datos…- se dispone a marcharse- emprenderé una investigación con Hiei, Yomi e iré a ver la localización antigua de dicho colgante… tal vez pueda descubrir algo con mi poder.

El colgante fue robado hace cientos de años Kurama, no creo que allí puedas encontrar nada…

Pero tal vez pueda hablar con las personas que lo custodiaban…- dice con esperanzas

Eso es imposible… las mismas personas que me pidieron que recuperara el colgante eran descendientes de aquellos que defendieron el colgante con su vida, ellos solo pudieron ver al demonio de piel clara y ropajes negros… ya no podemos saber que más paso aquella noche…

TSK… bueno aun así iré a comprobarlo por si acaso… tampoco perdemos nada, además algo tengo que hacer en este tiempo que tengo libre…-cierra la puerta una vez había caminado fuera de la habitación. "que voy a hacer…."suspira "Seria demasiada coincidencia aquello… además si realmente fuera Kuronue aquel quien se hace llamar Batto de seguro hubiese venido a buscarme… así que... probablemente no, no sea él…"reflexionaba de vuelta a su casa donde su madre estaba recibiéndolo con una sonrisa- Hola, mama, voy a tomar un baño, ¿necesitas que te ayude con alguna cosa?

No, hijo está bien todo-sonríe la mujer- dime, ¿vas a aprovechar tus vacaciones para ir a algún sitio con tus amigos?

Mmm…sí, creo que sí, mañana me iré a visitar a un amigo…bueno Hiei, ya sabes quién es-sonríe- así que como vive un poco lejos me quedare por allí unos cuantos días…

Está bien, no te olvides de llamarme de vez en cuando ¿si?-le dedica una sonrisa-

Sabes que si lo hare, mama. Por cierto, espero que en un mes o así ya poder entrar a vivir en la casa nueva que compre…

¿Tan pronto hijo?-le da un abrazo

Mama, ya soy bastante grande para estar viviendo aquí con vosotros-corresponde al abrazo- ahora tienes un buen marido que te cuida, ya no me necesitas para nada…-besa su frente- de todos modos puedes venir y llamar cuanto quieras… sabes que no me importa lo mas mínimo

Te avisare cuando vaya no sea que estés con una linda muchacha-ríe- dime¿ para qué quieres un piso tan grande para ti solo?

Bueno, mama nunca se sabe que depara el futuro así que… por que no… además me gusta tener jardín y estar a mis anchas en un sitio tranquilo, voy a tomar ese baño-se separa de ella caminando al cuarto de baño. "Ella es una mujer muy agradable… realmente nunca me dejaría marchar…pero ya no debe preocuparse más por mi… "termina de preparar la bañera tomando una ducha antes de todo, mientras esta en el agua con los ojos cerrados frotándose los hombros suavemente, sintió una extraña presencia, aunque aquella presencia ya la viene sintiendo desde que termino el torneo del Makai, pero siempre había sido en lugares públicos y no en su propia casa, suspiro relajándose pensando que mientras no hiciera otra cosa que estar fuera de la casa y no tocar nada más estaba bien. Una vez regreso a su cuarto tras cenar, se tiro en la cama mirando al techo, sintiendo aquel poder muy cerca, miro al final del cuarto una sombra negra. - ¿Qué eres?-pregunto en guardia pero guardando la calma

No debes ponerte nervioso…no vengo para luchar, solo…Se lo que pretendéis… y si tratas de investigar acerca de dicho colgante entonces no tendré más remedio que acabar con vosotros.

Y por qué no podemos investigarlo, además…ese colgante no os pertenece…-dijo decidido, oyendo una suave risa de aquella masa oscura

Es divertido que… el gran Youko Kurama, decida que hay que devolver todo lo que no te pertenece, ¿no?-ríe- Solo no tratéis de arrebatar algo que hace que alguien se mantenga con vida. Aquellos ancianos no accedieron a nuestras peticiones, ellos mismos ganaron su perdición.

Sabes esto no tiene ninguna gracia…además ¿cómo sabes quién soy?-se levantó de la cama acercándose a él

Eres muy conocido y más después de que mi amo descubriera que la leyenda acerca de que huiste al mundo humano es cierta, además… Me ha sido encomendada la tarea de vigilarte, Youko Kurama, porque… -guarda silencio

Porque ¿qué? –en ese instante la curiosidad puede con él

Es demasiado pronto para decírtelo-ríe- además, qué sentido tendría todo esto… antes de saberlo deberás encontrar muchas otras cosas… y eso no te garantiza recuperar el colgante, ¿aun así querrás encontrarlo?

-aprieta el puño- ¿te estas quedando conmigo? Habla… ¿Quién es tu amo?¿que se supone que debo encontrar?

¿Mi amo?-flota acercándose a la ventana- es aquel que es conocido como Batto o… como Karasu… No puedo darte más información que esa, mi vida es más valiosa que contarte a ti acerca de mi amo… por eso… acepta el juego ~

¿Juego? Que juego… déjate de tonterías, ya se esos nombres, dime como se llama de verdad, cuál es su apariencia… donde está tu amo

Mis órdenes no son esas…así que por ahora… me marchare, espero que pienses muy bien en todo lo que te dije, si no lo encuentras pronto y te das cuenta de ello… jamás sabrás donde y quien es mi amo y nunca obtendrás respuestas acerca de ese buen amigo tuyo…-ríe- era Kuronue, ¿cierto?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso lo tiene encerrado?¿o lo mato?-aprieta sus puños- dime, que sabes de Kuronue

Adiós Kurama~ disfruta de tu investigación, veamos qué clase de poderes conservas~ -desaparece atravesó de la noche

Hijo ¿sucede algo?-pregunto la madre a traves de la puerta- ¿con quién hablas?

Con nadie mama, solo era unos pesados de llamadas a móvil…-suspira dejándose caer en la cama "que tiene que ver todo esto… acaso esa sombra se encarga de cuidar de enfermos….o tiene algo que ver con aquellos que trataron de detenernos… aquellos que mataron a Kuronue…"estaba realmente molesto por aquel encuentro, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con Yusuke, ni los demás, estaba seguro de que ellos jamás darían con el buen camino… ni sabrían hacer las preguntas adecuadas.-lo mejor es dormir… ¿qué tengo que buscar?-cerro sus ojos –Kuronue… que tienes que ver con esto… no estoy seguro de querer saber que fue realmente de él… no podría soportar saber que está muerto… o que fue torturado por aquellos que lo atraparon… -suspira quedándose dormido.

* * *

Continura~ Bueno opiniones y demas ^^

Voy a responder a Kaori Higarashi que dejo un comentario ^^ - Gracias~ me alegra de que te haya gustado ^^ Bueno, eso de otras parejas y demas, aclarare que soy una de las personas que escriben fics de Kurama y Botan xD este es mi segundo Fic yaoi~ creo que ahora me dedicare a escribir mas fics yaoi~


End file.
